Captain Vas'Ra
: "Here I am, illustrious Captain Vas, at your service... if the price is right." : -Vas, introducing herself Vespe Rarl, or mostly known as Vas'Ra or simply Vas, was a female Twi'lek smuggler and the captain of the Shooting Star, Corellian XS Stock Light Freighter, who aided as a Freelancer to Republic and it's associates in the Old Republic Era. Biographical Information Homeworld: Ryloth Born: 3,669 BBY Age: 28 (at the end of Chapter 3) Physical Description Species: Twi'lek Gender: Female Eye color: Light Violet Skin color: Soft Green Class Smuggler, Gunslinger Family Jel'a Rarl, older brother, who serves in the Republic Army as Trooper. Nubit'ar formerly Nubiti "Nubi" Rarl, fraternal soft yellow skinned female twin, Pirate/Bounty Hunter. Cade Cadassi, adopted human male brother, Smuggler. Aola Rarl, deceased mother. Bril Rarl, deceased father. Zeru Rarl, deceased baby brother. Chronological and Political Information Era(s): Old Republic era, Cold War Affiliation: Freedom, Creds, Galactic Republic, Republic High Command Biography Early Life "They look too small." -Jel'a, commenting on his newborn twin sisters Vespe and Nubiti. Vespe born in 3,669 BBY with a fraternal female twin named Nubiti, to a young Twi'lek couple Aola and Bril Rarl, as the family's second born children. Their parents were a member of a small, barely remembered rebellion group on Ryloth, who fought against slavery and piracy on their people for a short time. Aalo was a teacher who dedicated her life to teach the youth of Ryloth and Bril was a brilliant mechanic who aided the rebellion with his skills. "You are so skinny, you need to eat more." -Vespe sharing her meal with Cade. When the time twins become 7 years old and Jel'a 12, Aalo was pregnant to the fourth sibling. Same year, before Zeru's birth, Bril and a group of rebel fought a small battle against some pirates and come back with a victory, they rescued a small number of slaves and destroy the one of the slavery hideout. After removing their collars, Bril come back to home with a young, very skinny human boy, at the same age with the twins, named Cade Cadassi. Cade's father was killed by slavers in the attack and young couple decided to give him a new home with them. Unfortunately a couple of months later the rebellion camp attacked by bounty hunters who were under the orders of Imperial Forces. Deceased Marlon Cadassi, Cade's father, was a Republic soldier who had crucial information on Republic's plans. His and Cade's capture was hided under a slavery operation to keep eyes away when they brought for interrogation. But the Twi'leks attack was ruin the plans. "Hide here, and never come out until I say so!" -Bril's last words to his four children. The attack was vicious, they killed everyone and took as slave who have survived. Bril or Aalo never come back and children forget the count of the days. Sometime later Jel'a decided to go out and search for food. How much as he tried to be cautious when he back with some fruits to their hiding place two slavers spotted them, and saw all the four siblings. Kids resist and boys somehow saved themselves from the slavers' hands. But it was too late when they realized twins weren't that lucky and there was an another slaver was running after them. Cade tried to run back but Jel'a was aware of if they try to save their sisters they will end up as like the rest. So they run without having any other option. "Look Nubi, a shooting star." "It's beautiful." "Make a wish sister, it will guide us for it." -Vespe and Nubiti, while watching the night sky of Ryloth for the last time. Vespe and Nubiti locked up in a cage with slave collars, and they shipped out from the planet at the morning, before the wind seasons' start. That was the last time they ever saw Ryloth.' ' Slave Years "I'm not going to wear that napkin!" -Vespe, refusing to wear a slave/dancer outfit. After a year later from their capture, twin's separated and sold out to two different masters. The man who bought Vespe was a Duros named Winrel Bodge, who collects young aged slaves and prepares them to be a good servants with his two female associates Penpen and Puru on Hutta. Their lessons contained many things from dancing to giving pleasure, being silent to obeying orders and punishments if they refuse it. Then they display them in the "House of Bodge" to more healthy buyers and sold them to the highest price. She hold in the House of Bodge almost 7 years and punishments was what Vespe received mostly, she was a very disobedient child, impossible to give a shape. She tried to run every time she get an opportunity but even her attempts end up unsuccessful she never gave up. As much as he was a slaver, Winrel also was very fond of old artifacts and luxury. He had deals and connections over the galaxy for the special pieces he was looking for. Almost at the same time he was about to receive a very special delivery from a smuggler, Tobbo the Hutt was entertained by Vespe's rebellious acts and decided to bought her. While zabrak smuggler named Sib Dara, in his early 20s, arrived to House of Bodge's landing area with his Corellian XS class Stock Light Freighter, Penpen was preparing Vespe with a jeweled and golden accessorised dancer outfit for Tobbo. Vespe watched the ship's landing from window without any struggle against dressed up like a half naked doll. She was up to something like somebody else. An hour later when the vault alarms start ringing, Penpen distracted by them and shortly after that Vespe knocked down her with the help of the unlocked shock collar. Young Twi'lek girl run from the room with the dancer clothes nothing but a napkin as she always called them and head to the hangar's doors. "Uh... oh, hi there?... Wait, weren't you a little young for such... clothes?" "Since when pleasure needed an age?" "Good point. Are you always answer to questions with smartass questions?" "You can't go to your ship through this door. You have to enter the code, and there is two codes, two people, very paranoid that balloon head as you can realize. If you enter it wrong or not in time, you will faced with at least ten assault droids in seconds. No one can be quick at shot to survive from them, alone. Here is the deal. You will help me to get out of here, and I will help you to escape. Is this enough smartass for you?" "I think I get my answer... twice." -Sib and Vespe, on their first encounter. Sib who were stole something from Winrel and running away from his men, without a choice accepted Vespe's offer. They entered the codes she obtained. When they step inside to the hangar they stuck between cargo containers because of the blaster fire. The Hutt already heard what happened to his slave and he have no intention to let the matter handle by Winrel. "Damn slug!" "Is that a Hutt? Tobbo the Hutt? You gotta be--" "Shut up and shoot horn head!" -Vespe and Sib, on the landing port of House of Bodge. Career After convincing to Sib about taking her out from House of Bodge and Hutta, Vespe finally freed from slave collars. Sib decided to have her on the ship until he finds a suitable place to let her go on her way. But her existence on board started to come handy and Sib was already aware of how talented she was with a pistol, even for her young age. Vespe's position turned to the potential crew member from a fugitive ex-slave girl. "So, what is your name kid?" "Vespe. Vespe Rarl." "We need to find a new name for you." "Why?" "Well if you gonna stick with me I don't want any stupid hunter to come after us because of a name. Hmm... Ves, what about Vas?" "What's wrong with Ves?" "Ves sounds more elegant and fragile. You just shot a guy from his balls, kid. Vas, suits you fine." "Wow, you are such a mastermind when it comes to being discreet." "Rude." -Sib and Vespe, changing her name to Vas''.'' In the coming years Vas became a young, independent, strong woman who can charm almost everyone with her beauty, clever mind and words. But she was more than a pretty face, her blaster skills and way of dealing hard conditions were enough to make Sib impressed every time. She helped him to have more deals and about fulfilling them. They weren't the richest partners in the galaxy but they always have the most interesting jobs and generous payments. work in progress... Category:Republic Characters Category:Twi'lek Category:Smuggler Category:Gunslinger Category:Freelancer Category:Captain Category:Characters